


Pokemon: Life & Death

by Alanomaly



Series: Pokemon: Life & Death [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 02:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alanomaly/pseuds/Alanomaly
Summary: This series follows a fan-fictional Pokemon region, with nearly all the characters and many Pokemon involved being fan-made and original to this series. Any similarities to other fan-made Pokemon regions/characters/Pokemon or any upcoming canon Pokemon regions/characters/Pokemon are purely coincidental.





	1. The Odyss Region

Hello! My name is Alanomaly, and I'll be posting this series, Pokemon: Life & Death, as my first to AO3. While the story is still in the writing phase, I decided to make this introductory chapter giving some background to this series.

About a year ago, a friend and I came up with our own three starter Pokemon, following the general rules of the starters (Grass starters are based on prehistoric animals, Fire starters are based on the Zodiac animals, and Water starters are based on aquatic animals.) These ended up becoming Troonk (a Grass/Flying elephant), Calflame (a Fire bovine), and Poipose (a Water dolphin.) Recently, I started working on putting these starters into a fan-made region, and then making more Pokemon and lore for that region, as well as some art for the Pokemon.

The fan-made region this series is set in is called the Odyss region, and it is based on Greece. "Odyss" comes from "Odyssey" and/or "Odysseus." One of the reasons Greece was chosen was because of Greece's national animal, which is the dolphin, what Poipose and his line are based on. The big reason, however, is because of Greek mythology, something in which several regular Pokemon, the Legendaries, and the gym leaders/Elite Four/Champion can take inspiration from, as well as some aspects of the story. The reason for the title "Life & Death" will become clear once the Legendaries are introduced.

The series revolves around Myles Panagiotopoulos, a beginning Pokemon trainer whose family has roots in the Odyss region, though most of his life was lived in the Alola region. His parents, knowing his aspirations for Pokemon training, brought him to the Odyss region so he could learn about his family's history in the world of Pokemon. While the story will have your basic Pokemon story elements (catching/training Pokemon, fighting an evil Team, some story involving the Legendaries, and of course becoming the Champion) it also has elements that make it into Myles' coming of age story, mixed with some self discovery. There's also the obligatory rival character, named Owen Georgiou, though his role is somewhat different than rivals of the past.

I think that's about it for the amount of info I want to give out before the series begins, but I'm willing to answer any questions that aren't too spoilery. So, I'll see all of you in the first chapter of Pokemon: Life & Death, "An Oddysean Pokemon Life!"


	2. An Odyssean Pokemon Life! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myles Panagiotopoulos starts his Pokemon adventure in the Odyss region.

The scene opened up in a bird’s eye view of a mountainous country with ocean surrounding it, along with several islands: the Odyss Region in the world of Pokemon! Boats were seen docking and leaving. From one of the docked boats stepped a young man with fair skin and shoulder-length black hair. He had dark eyes. He wore blue and white pants, a light yellow shirt, and black shoes. He had a hat on that resembled an Ultra Ball. This was Myles Panagiotopoulos, a young man from the Alolan region. In his hands he held his luggage, which he then put into a small car alongside the luggage of his parents. His mother turned to him.

“Now, remember, Myles: The lab where Professor Cottonwood works is down the dirt path right after the Poke-Center.”

Myles rolled his eyes a bit. “I know.” He went to turn but stopped himself. “Remind me why we came all the way here for my first Pokemon? We lived right next to Professor Kukui’s house back in Alola.”

Myles’ father then turned to him. “Simple! You have Odyssean roots. Alola is a fine region, and Kukui is a great professor, but we want you to have a Pokemon experience like our family has had in the past. Though, not a one to one copy, of course."

“Well… Alright. I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Myles waved at his parents before walking off.

Myles’ father then went back to work on getting their luggage together, only to bump into someone. He bumped into a tall, lanky man with light skin and blonde hair spiked up in the front. He wore a button up, pale green shirt with blue jeans.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I-” Mr. P stopped when he realized who he bumped into, then his eyes narrowed. “Oh. Hello. Nelson.”

The thin man, now named Nelson, grew a subtle scowl across his face. “Antonio.” He then called behind him. “Owen, please do hurry. We’re in… undesirable company.”

Nelson’s son, Owen, approached, looking almost exactly like a smaller version of his father. He stumbled a bit, clumsily bumping his bags against the ground every once in a while. Nelson lead him to another car where they put their luggage.

“Oh, right, _I’m_ the undesirable company. Last I checked, I’m not the one who willingly let Team Rocket goons into a top secret Pokemon base!” Antonio shouted after Nelson.

“No, but you are the one who ruined my plans to bring them down by kicking them out so soon and then getting me fired!” Nelson retorted before leaving with Owen.

“Βλάκας.” Antonio grumbled beneath his breath.

The scene changed, as Myles approached a stone building. It had a Pokeball sculpted into the front, and had several columns lining the sides. He stepped in, and saw a woman dressed in a long white dress with gold decorations on it. She had dark hair and light skin. Her eyes seemed to glow green. The lab had stone walls and floors like the outside, but had a lot of more modern technology.

“Ah, you must be Myles Panagiotopoulos. Your parents contacted me about your arrival.”

Myles was a bit wide eyed. “Wow. You actually said it right on the first try.”

The woman chuckled. “It’s a gift. Being able to pronounce names and words perfectly helps when dealing with Pokemon.”

“So you’re Professor Cottonwood then?”

“That’s right,” Cottonwood nodded. She then pulled up a table with a container on it, and opened it up. Inside were three Pokeballs, each with a different symbol on it. One had a leaf, one had a flame, and one had a drop of water. Above each a hologram of the Pokemon were shown:

Above the Grass Pokeball was a small, elephant-like Pokemon. It had grey skin that in some places looked like leaves. It had a twig on its head, and two large green leaf ears. Its feet, trunk, and small tusks were made of wood.

Above the Fire Pokeball was a small, cow-like Pokemon. It had red skin with black markings in different places. There was fire coming off of the top of its head and the tip of its tail. It had two small horns pointed back. There were pieces of coal scattered throughout its body.

Above the Water Pokeball was a small, dolphin-like Pokemon. It had vibrant blue skin with a light blue underbelly, and purple spots all around. Small purple bubbles were shown coming from its blowhole. It had a long dorsal fin with a light blue spot in it. It had two pairs of fins on its side.

“Here are your choices.” Cottonwood then pulled out a Pokedex, which read off each Pokemon’s entry.

“Troonk, the Wooden Trunk Pokemon. Using its ears as wings and its head twig as a propeller, Troonk is able to fly and use Flying type moves. It sharpens its small tusks by playing with other small Troonks.” - “Calflame, the Sparky Bovine Pokemon. Its diet consists mainly of charcoal and wood, keeping its flames lit. It hides beneath its mother on rainy days.” - “Poipose. The Aquatic Mammal Pokemon. Its extra fins help it move faster through the water. When letting out water through its blowhole to breathe, it sometimes comes out in little toxic bubbles, hinting at its future dual typing.”

After seeing the Pokemon and hearing their entries, Myles grew a concerned look on his face. “They’re all so cute…” Looking over them, he had a look of realization, then a cheeky grin. He then pointed at one of the Pokemon. “Troonk, please!”

“An excellent choice.” Cottonwood grabbed for Troonk’s Pokeball as the holograms disappeared. She handed both the ball and Pokedex to Myles. “Given your family’s history with Pokemon, I assume you know how this works.”

“Yeah, yeah. Got my Starter, fight someone with a stronger starter than mine, fill up the Pokedex, I’ve heard it all before.”

“I’m sorry?” Cottonwood seemed confused.

“What?”

“Fights someone with a stronger starter than yours?”

“Yeah… That’s how this works, isn’t it?”

Cottonwood giggled. “No, silly. That’s just a myth. You don’t actually have to do that part. Go on now, have fun with your new Pokemon.” Cottonwood then handed him a belt with five more Pokeballs on it.

Myles seemed surprised by this revelation at first, but then smiled and nodded, taking the belt of Pokeballs before leaving. He ran out of the lab and down the path a bit, until the building was just barely in sight. He pulled out Troonk’s Pokeball, and held it out. “Troonk, I choose you!”

The Pokeball opened, and in a flash of white light, the grass elephant stood before Myles, letting out a small elephant toot from it’s trunk.

“Wow, you’re even cuter in person!” Myles kneeled down and petted the little Pokemon, which instantly took a liking to Myles, wrapping its small, wooden trunk around his arm. “I bet the others are too.”

Troonk looked up at Myles, slightly confused. “Troonk?” Myles whispered into Troonk’s leaf ear. “I need you to do something real quick, buddy.”

The scene then changed to show Cottonwood working in her lab. While she wasn’t looking, Troonk quietly flew down to one of the Pokeballs, then used its trunk to grab it, then flew back up. Waiting a moment, Trook then flew back down, and grabbed the other, disappearing just before Cottonwood turned, seeing the Pokeballs missing. “Huh?”

The scene changed back to the dirt path, showing Myles running with Poipose’s Pokeball while Troonk carried Calflame’s. “Nice job, Troonk!” They soon reached a small pond. Myles took the Calflame Pokeball from Troonk. “Calflame, Poipose, come out!” Out from their Pokeballs came Calflame, who landed on the dirt path, and Poipose, who landed in the pond. Myles laughed to himself. “Who needs one starter when you can have all three?”

Just as Myles was seen bonding with his new Pokemon, an angry voice was heard, changing the scene. **“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY’RE ALL GONE?!”** The scene changed back to Cottonwood’s lab, where she was meeting with Nelson and Owen.

“I mean they’re all gone.” Cottonwood replied to Nelson, sternly and annoyed.

Nelson sighed, aggravated. “Have you already had three kids come in for their Pokemon?”

“Nope, just the one. But he only took the Troonk. I can’t imagine what happened to the others.”

“Well, obviously, he must have taken the other two, too!”

Cottonwood rolled her eyes. “You might just be saying that because the person who took them was the child of your rival, Antonio Panagiotopoulos. Isn’t that right, Nelson Georgiou?”

Nelson stammered for a bit, unable to come up with a real response, but then replied: “Well, I… Look, you don’t have the starters, but do you have anything else?”

“I’m not Professor Oak, Nelson. I don’t just have spare Pikachu’s lying around.” Nelson’s face grew angrier and Owen’s dropped, believing he wouldn’t get a Pokemon. “But…” The two perked up. “We’ve been working on restoring a fossil Pokemon. It’s almost done. If you come back tomorrow, we’ll have gotten you a Pokemon no one else has gotten the chance to catch yet.”

Nelson and Owen both smiled. “Yes, please!” Owen shouted, excitedly, almost knocking over the podium that once housed the Odyssean starter Pokeballs. “Yes, that will do quite nicely.” Nelson responded before leading Owen out for the day.

Nelson’s thought to himself. _Those damn Panagiotopoulouses. If they keep interfering, we’ll never get this finished, and he won’t be happy about that. Not. One. Bit._


End file.
